Broken
by Yvarra
Summary: A shadowy figure, a broken woman.. with eyes for each other there's no telling.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the fanfic. They are © to their creators and anyone else who has rights to them. I do, however, own this fanfic.

***

Broken

***

In the darkness of the hanger, she watched him as he tended to his Mobile Suit. In the midst of the crowd at the headquarters, he watched her, as she became oblivious to the world.

***

It was Friday evening, and Lady Une lie in bed on her side, her eyes staring blankly at her nightstand. A picture.. A picture of Treize.. Milliardo at his side. They were both smiling, a rarity for the Lightning Count. It was hard to tell—who was Lady Une looking at?

Lady Une had become a shell of her former self. Her fervor and lust in life had passed ever since that dreadful day. She no longer even gave people the pleasure of a half-assed smile. It was as if a dark cloud traveled over her head constantly, a disease on her mood. Though she hid her pain well, there was always someone she couldn't hide anything from. This man.. 

Milliardo. He saw right through her wall. As his piercing blue eyes made contact with hers, he could skim the outline of her soul. He knew the pain she felt, but it was not as big or as heavy a burden on him. Treize had been a dear friend of his and his death brought him grief as well. Lady Une had lost a friend, a lover, and a companion, the very essence of her life. She lived for Treize, to please Treize. All of that was gone now.

Now she lived to make sure that no one would feel the pain she felt. But she lacked the passion that people such as Relena Peacecraft went about with when they did their duties. The Vice-Minister was always one to be sporting a happy countenance. Lady Une could no longer deal with the aura of joy that sprang from such people as the Vice-Minister.. or Quatre Winner. Duo Maxwell was also a strain on her heart.

Lady Une only identified with Heero Yuy and Milliardo Peacecraft. Heero and her had very different reasons to keep away from the blissful people, but it was still the same. Milliardo.. He was a different story. Lady Une never quite understood the way he felt, or why he felt the way he did. It seemed the only thing she knew about Milliardo was his name, and that he belonged to Lucrezia Noin. She wouldn't dare to try to approach Milliardo, for Noin and her had never been on 'good' friend terms.

She did, however, find her mind lingering to the ice blue eyes, to the platinum vale of hair. She never breathed a word of it to anyone, and hardly believed it herself. He was whom she lusted after, who she dreamt of being held by. It was ridiculous to her. Not only was he Noin's love interest, but also he had been a friend of Treize. She couldn't bring herself to grips with reality, that she had indeed been feeling these unbearable feelings of lust.. love…

***


	2. Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the fanfic. They are © to their creators and anyone else who has rights to them. I do, however, own this fanfic.

***

Dawn

***

The sun rose over the skylight that morning. Dawn was beautiful, as beautiful as the mournful being that woke at the cracks of dawn.

***

Lady Une rose sluggishly from her death-like slumber. It was only about 5:00 a.m. but she always woke at this time. Throwing the covers back from her body she swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. Lifting a hand to her forehead she looked towards the balcony of her apartment; it was obvious it was still dark outside, her curtains turned a hue of red that resembled blood when the sun was out.

Standing up Une walked towards her door, tripping over a pile of clothes that lay on the floor, "Damn it!" were the words that came from her lips. As she stumbled over to her door she flicked on her light. The room was a mess, particularly from small bursts of anger and laziness that overcame Une when she was depressed. Today she vowed that she would call in sick, so that she could clean up her apartment.

Calling the Preventers HQ was a hassle, lines were always busy but she got through nevertheless. Quatre just happened to be the one to pick up the phone, and his boyish voice filled her with spite against his happy demeanor, "Hello, Quatre. It's me, Lady Une."

"Yes, yes. I could tell. Is something wrong?" Quatre spoke in his usual caring way, which almost made Une smile even in her gloom.

"I don't feel so well; I won't be coming in today." She said, faking a cough quite convincingly.

"Oh. Okay. Well, see ya' Une. Hope you feel better." Quatre replied.

"Thank you.." Lady Une promptly hung up the phone and glanced around her room.

***

Over the next few hours Lady Une busied herself with cleaning up her apartment, doing all the necessary chores such as laundry and vacuuming. She found it rather relieving to have thoroughly cleansed her living quarters. Opening the curtains she let the sunlight pour in, cringing as her pupils adjusted to the amount of light.

Deciding to take herself out for an afternoon in the town, she opened her closet and pulled out a spaghetti strap, white, slip dress. A strapless bra and a pair of matching panties were the only other things she brought into the bathroom with her.

***

The water was like a man's warm caress over her body. As she showered she found her thoughts lingering to Treize.. She thought of him on that day in his hot bath.. She hated his calm personality; he was too collected for her liking. But no matter what she disliked about him she could always get passed it, and see him for who he was. Ingenious. Sexy. Human.

When she finished she got out and dried herself off, dressing herself in her undergarments and sliding the slip dress onto her lithe frame. She looked at herself in the mirror—beauty is what it reflected—but she could only scowl lightly. Blow-drying her hair she combed out the tame, layered strands of silky chestnut. 

She smiled weakly and applied only a little bit of tinted lip-gloss, which gave her lips the appearance of a freshly watered carnation. She was every girl's dream of becoming, and every man's fantasy. But she could never see that; she needed someone to see it for her. Treize had done that for her.

She left her bathroom and sat down on her bed. She had left out a pair of opened-toed high heels. They matched her dress, white in color. She slipped them on and buckled the little strap across her ankle. Standing up she grabbed her wallet off of her nightstand and dropped it into a white purse. 

Sliding the strap onto her shoulder she walked around the apartment and turned off lights, and picked up any mess she had made. She walked towards her door and was surprised when she was greeted by the sound of a knock.

***


	3. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the fanfic. They are © to their creators and anyone else who has rights to them. I do, however, own this fanfic.

***

Surprise

***

As Lady Une woke, Milliardo walked into Preventers HQ bright and early.

***

Milliardo walked into Preventers HQ. It was mainly deserted, most of the people didn't come in till much later, like Duo Maxwell. Quatre and Heero were the only ones around and he greeted them with his usual vagueness. He went directly to his office and directly to work, monitoring… peace.

***

Everyone in Preventers HQ worked steadily, Duo and Trowa out on 'missions', Wufei and Quatre working with the Vice-Minister. Heero kept an eye on Relena himself. Milliardo wondered where Lady Une was, she was usually the one he saw first, last, and any time in between. She was the hardest working person here.. and he knew why.

Exiting his office he approached Quatre who had been talking to Relena, "Have you seen Lady Une or Noin today, Mr. Winner?"

"I haven't seen Noin around, sorry. I think she may be out on a mission. Lady Une called in sick.. odd isn't it?" Quatre replied.

"Oh, you think you guys can manage if I take the rest of the day off?" Milliardo spoke slowly as he thought of Lady Une. He knew some of the reasons she should stay home. He knew she wasn't sick, she would've came in anyway.

"No, go ahead, we'll manage." Quatre muttered as he tried to keep his attentions on Relena's on-going conversation.

Milliardo swiftly turned and began to walk towards the exit.. Noin walked in as he was leaving, and walked to him to talk. He just ignored her; he could see nothing in his way. He drove to his house.. leaving Noin to wonder what had just happened. She did ask if Milliardo seemed upset to anyone. Everyone answered that he hadn't.

***

At home Milliardo hurried and dressed himself in something more appropriate for walking around in the streets. He wore khaki pants and a blue collared shirt, tucked in. He finished dressing and combed out his waterfall of hair. Without even looking in the mirror he left and walked to Lady Une's apartment. She didn't live too far away from him, and he sometimes watched her as she walked and sulked at the same time.

He walked along the sidewalk, thinking the whole time about Une.. He hoped she hadn't taken the day off to do something stupid, like try to kill herself. He hoped that she wasn't really sick, since that would just worry him, and he would look stupid for going to confront her about not being sick. He thought about Noin.. what would she think of him? A lying cheat? If so, it was well worth it. And what of Une? Did she think of him the way he thought of her? He had seen her look at him sometimes.. one of those wary looks that always makes one wonder what's on the other person's mind.

He walked down the hall to Une's apartment, and lifted his hand, knocking lightly on the door.

***


	4. Coincidence

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the fanfic. They are © to their creators and anyone else who has rights to them. I do, however, own this fanfic.

***

Coincidence

***

Lady Une slowly pulled open the door, only to see those stunning ice blue eyes. She softly gasped and forced a nervous smile; her eyes looked over him.. and she blushed at her obvious observation, "M..Milliardo! What a surprise to see you here. Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she held the door open for him as a way to say, 'Come on in.'

Milliardo came in, looking Lady Une over. She was beautiful beyond doubt: her bronzed skin, slender figure, voluptuous curves. He wished silently that he didn't have to take his eyes off of her. He looked around, "Were you just leaving?" he said, the piercing orbs darting back to meet her gaze.

"Oh.. yes, I was just going to walk around town." Lady Une would've given anything to kill her sudden shy demeanor. She hid it as well as her happiness to see him here.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" a smile waltzed across Milliardo's lips as he spoke, and Lady Une nodded lightly to him.. Leading him out the door she turns only to close the door and lock it. Lifting her head she looked up to Milliardo, who made a loop with his arm. Lady Une blinked a bit, and she slid her arm hesitantly into his.

As they appeared on the street, Milliardo gazed down to Une, "Where were you going to go?"

"I.. was going to go shopping, but I know how men are.. so I guess if you want.. we can go grab a bite to eat?" Une spoke slowly as if she had to think about what she was going to say.

"I don't mind shopping with you.." he seemed to tug her closer now as they headed towards the main part of town.

***

As Milliardo and Lady Une drifted in and out of stores, many people stopped to compliment on how cute of a couple they made. This made Lady Une's shyness increase as they continued through the evening. Milliardo had chosen a few, very pretty, and very revealing dresses for Lady Une, and she had kindly accepted his opinion and taste.

As the evening wore on, Milliardo and Une left the people ridden stores; Milliardo lead Lady Une to the park.. a stroll beneath the moonlight. It was now that his hand found hers, slipping into it as if they were truly a couple. Lady Une raised her head and looked up to Milliardo as he did this. He led her to the well-cultivated part of the park, and reached for a blooming carnation. Carefully cutting it he lightly placed it in her hair.. gazing into her eyes.

It was as if Lady Une had fallen prey to him.. she seemed to leave the real world as she lost herself in his eyes. Milliardo leaned down and softly caught her lips with his. Une's hand rose, to gently graze his cheek. As he pulled away, Une collapsed from shock. Milliardo caught the abruptly falling Une.. and cradled her like a baby.

He didn't think that what he had done would cause Une that much surprise.. Leaning down his arm swept under Lady Une's knees, and he cradled her even more like a child. He gazed at her in her mild slumber, a smile curving his lips. He walked her home in this fashion.

Fishing the keys to her apartment out of her purse, Milliardo carried her inside. It was odd to carry her over the threshold in this manner. He almost laughed at this situation. He lightly set Lady Une down on her bed, pulling her desk chair to the bedside. He sat down, and glanced around her apartment, "Wow.. very clean."

"..Thank you.." Lady Une's eyes were faintly open, and a light smile was beginning to form upon her lips. She sat up slowly, and then stood as best she could, "It's late, you should go; Noin might be wondering about you."

"Yes, I'm afraid you're right, aren't you." He stood with her and walked to the door. Lady Une had previously taken note of the temperature, and moves to her closet. She removed a light trench coat.. and looked to Milliardo.

"It's a bit chilly out.. I don't want you to catch cold on account of me. Milliardo welcomed the coat, and smiled lightly as Lady Une aided him in putting it on. She now stood in front of him, her eyes looking at the buttons. The coat had been one of Treizes', but Lady Une wasn't thinking about Treize in the least.

Her hands remained beneath the collar, as she leaned up to lightly brush her lips against Milliardo's. She blushed furiously, and looked down. Milliardo's hand rose and lightly cupped her chin; he tilted her head up towards him. Gazing into her eyes, he peered deep into her soul.. before pressing his lips firmly to hers in a long passionate kiss.

This time Lady Une didn't even come close to passing out. Instead she lightly caressed Milliardo's cheek, returning his passionate kiss with one of equality. She was surprised only as Milliardo swooped in and scooped her into his arms. He slowly slid the jacket off, letting it fall to the ground in front of her door. He carried her back into her room, and let her remove her shoes, as he removed his own.

***


	5. Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the fanfic. They are © to their creators and anyone else who has rights to them. I do, however, own this fanfic.

***

Morning After

***

Lady Une woke that morning, alarmed by the warm body pressed against hers. Her memory slowly came back to her, as she sat up and gazed to the still sleeping god. Sitting up on her elbow she pulls the blankets close to her body; Her hand moved over his peaceful face to gently brush a strand of his hair out of his face. A smile curved Une's lips…

Milliardo stirred—the feeling of Une's soft, nimble fingers caressing his cheek causing him to wake from his slumber. His eyes fluttered for a moment and then opened slowly, his first gaze resting upon Une's face. His hand moved to catch hers as it moved across his cheek, "Good Morning." were his only words.

Lady Une found herself lying in bed again, her head upon Milliardo's chest.. his fingers stroking her hair, "You know it might look strange if we both didn't go in today.." The tip of her finger traced light circles upon his chest.. 

***

Lucrezia Noin entered Preventers HQ, her eyes blazed. Quatre turned his eyes to hers and cowered back as if afraid of the wrath hidden deep in them. She stormed to Milliardo's office and slammed her hands down on his desk. Milliardo's head raised, and his electric eyes gazed inquisitively to Noin.

"Yes? You seem angry. Is something wrong?" Milliardo stared, blinking several times. He seemed almost so innocent that she was speechless for the next few seconds. All she could manage to get out was..

"You. Une.. What?!" Her teeth were clenched. Never had she been so angry in her life. This was unlike her, she preferred a cool demeanor. But she couldn't contain it. She wanted to smack him but she contained the violent tendencies that this rage bestowed upon her.

"Now Noin, have you actually been listening to these rumors flying around?" he laughed calmly, and she looked at him skeptically. "I assure you, nothing between Lady Une and I has brewed up." He stood up and softly placed a kiss upon Noin's lips. At this time her anger seemed to dwindle tremendously.

Lady Une had passed by Milliardo's office. She was going to drop some papers off there when she saw an angry Noin. Instead she walked right by and propped herself up against the wall next to the door. A wry smile passed across her lips as she listened to the end of this conversation. As Noin departed, Une stepped cautiously into the room and moved silently to Milliardo's desk.

"There is some paperwork for you, Mr. Peacecraft." Her tone was low and rather bitter. 

***

Milliardo sat and brooded over his worked. He worked much faster when he was melancholy. He had much to be melancholy about. His lover, Lucrezia Noin, had suspected something so quickly. His mistress for one night, Lady Une, already renewed a loathing tone when speaking to him.

He could not decide between the two. Noin was strong, she was independent, she was laid back. Une… she was beautiful, diplomatic, as well as strong, she was everything that he was. His mind swayed slowly towards Noin as someone always said that opposites attract. He didn't want to hurt Lady Une or Noin, but it seemed to him that he could cause Une less hurt then he could cause Noin.

Silence grew deafening within his office. Finally, Milliardo stood and departed. He would have a civilized conversation with Heero, and the rest of the former Gundam Boys.

***

She sat in her office. Her visage returned to it's normal state. The smile that graced her lips last night as forgotten as the many unimportant lives that were risked by Oz. She thought nothing of this, or so, that is what she kept telling herself. The night before was merely a one night stand. That was all it was ever going to be.

Quietly she accepted this theory, and went back to diligently working.

***


	6. Rainy Day Man

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the fanfic. They are © to their creators and anyone else who has rights to them. I do, however, own this fanfic.

***

Rainy Day Man

***

Lady Une sat within a small café, sipping a steamy cappuccino. She had the most recent edition of The Daily Bugle (Sorry Spiderman) newspaper and was avidly reading an article about _Tensions Between the Colonies_. A brief smile, laced with cynic, passed over her lips.

"If only they knew…" she muttered to herself, folding the paper and lying it on the table. She was sure to see some gloomy faces when she walked into HQ later today. It had begun to darken outside and Une noticed the lights gradually brightening. She sighed. She hadn't expressed rain, so she lacked a coat and an umbrella.

"A storm is coming.." her phrase held hidden meaning, a meaning of danger which anyone could pick up. She rose from her seat and departed from the café. In the instant that she stepped outside she was greeted with a sudden downpour of rain. She cursed and moved down the sidewalk. Umbrellas started popping up everywhere.

She ran into several people, apologizing and excusing herself the whole way through. People were moving slowly now, since it was raining and they kept careful not to get wet. She gave up on her attempts to excuse herself and continued to run down the crowded sidewalks. Suddenly she slammed straight into a person who turned the corner.

"Lady Une, you're soaking wet!" The voice nearly made her nauseous. She didn't want to turn around; she didn't want to look back. She didn't want to stare into those ensnaring ice blue orbs. But she turned nevertheless.

She stared deep into Milliardo's eyes. He could feel her soul, the dilapidated epitome of what used to be, and what had been for even a brief moment. They stood there for a moment, as if the world had suddenly disappeared, oblivious to the people who moved around them.

Suddenly Lady Une spat.

"And?" She walked off, leaving Milliardo to look after her. He felt that pull then; the tug on the heart that tells one to 'chase after her you idiot!' A whole lifetime of suffering replayed itself on Milliardo, but he didn't go after her.

***

She sat staring out the window, the rain tapping against the glass the only obvious sound. There was a slight sniffle that broke the silence like breaking glass. Lady Une was crying. A soft sort of crying, one that would have liked to be withheld.

"Only one person could completely befuddle and run the one they love into the ground. What was I supposed to do? What did I expect? For him to leave Noin? No, that thought was preposterous, I know he wouldn't. But what compelled him to do what he did to begin with? Oh I'm so confused.." Lady Une rambled on for a while, holding her head.

Finally she picked herself up and took some aspirin. She couldn't wait for work tomorrow, it would take her mind off of things. She decided to be a couch potato for once, and went to her bathroom. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and dressed herself in a white tank and grey sweats.

She flopped onto her couch and put the television on the action channel. She wasn't one for chic flicks.


	7. War Between the Colonies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the fanfic. They are © to their creators and anyone else who has rights to them. I do, however, own this fanfic.

***

War Between the Colonies

***

Lady Une walked into Preventers HQ that morning with her head held high, not expecting the news Quatre Winner was about to tell her. She looked more elegant then usual, her face radiated her fake happiness. She would hold this all inside of her, she would be strong.

"L3 and L5 have gone to war. We need to send a damage control and peace ordinance group." He was breathing hard, like her ran to tell her. Lady Une frowned upon Quatre, not at him, but at his news.

"Alright Quatre. Please have Heero and Wufei informed. Tell them to meet me in Hanger C." she had developed a more commanding voice when she said this. Quatre looked shocked. His cerulean eyes stared up at Lady Une's determined chestnut orbs with curiosity.

"You're going? Don't you think you should take more people? I mean, L3 and L5 might just be colonies but they've still amassed a good amount of people. Well I guess … Heero and Wufei…." He was still staring at her, "Are you sure you want to go Lady Une. We can send someone in your place. You're important here too y'know."

"Iit's a good time to test out Tallgeese IV and I think Heero and Wufei can handle it," she muttered, "But if you're so concerned we'll deploy a group of Taurus'" Tallgeese IV was a shadow of III but it had it's improvements. The technicians went on the blueprints and on the testing results when they built and improved Tallgeese IV to match and rival Wing Zero and Altron. 

Lady Une tucked her hair behind her ears and walked off glancing to a pair of eyes that watched her.. Over her shoulder Quatre was talking to Trowa and Duo about Lady Une. She could tell since Trowa and Duo didn't bother to hide their lurking eyes.

"Une, send me in your place. I can aid Heero and Wufei." That melodic sound wafted into her ears. She shunned it, she wished it would go away. Milliardo had moved out of the shadows and was now following Une as she made her way to her office. He had soon moved beside her and walked looked as if they were discussing real business.

"I am not incompetant. I can pilot a mobile suit, Milliardo." She lightly glared at him as she closed her office door behind the both of them. She moved to her desk and took a seat. She glanced over the papers on her desk, and the official declaration of war between L3 and L5. 

"But if you get hurt, Lady Une….." he paused, "Preventers is nothing without you."

"I'm flattered. But that will not keep me here. I won't get hurt Milliardo. At least have faith in my abilities. You may not trust in my abilities, but I'm sure I'd do just as well as you." She organised the files and began preparations for what she would brief Heero and Wufei on.

Lady Une stood and walked around the office for a moment, "I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me, Milliardo." Milliardo grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"I will not let you go. You won't go." His teeth were clenched together but as he stared into her eyes he saw the unfaltering strength and determination. His grip loosened a bit, "You would go even if you could be hurt? Did you not see what happened to Treize? You don't deserve the same fate as Treize. You belong here!"

"Don't you think I know what happened to Treize?! Do you think I'm blind to the idea that I could die? Do you honestly think I care Mr. Peacecraft? Well I don't. I'm going now. I need to meet Heero and Wufei." Lady Une's voice gradually rose and fell with the important points, she wanted to break down and cry but she didn't, she would be strong in front of people, in front of Milliardo.

Milliardo cupped Une's cheek and leaned down, pressing his lips firmly to hers. She tried to slink away, but soon his allure was to strong for her and she found herself returning his kiss. Her hand moved over his own, before grabbing it suddenly. She dropped it to his side then pulled back.

"I have you go." She pushed past him and ran out of the office.

***

As she arrived at the hanger Wufei and Heero could notice the flushed look upon her face. They glanced to one another in suspicion that came to the conclusion that it was merely the cold. They were all dressed in their Preventer's uniforms, everyone looked exceedingly dashing.

"Alright boys. We need to cut off mobile suit carriers for both L3 and L5. We need to stop this before the rest of the colonies get involved. If they deploy mobile suits, try your best not kill anyone, but if they attack … well… keep the casualities to a minimum." She let this all out in one breath, eager to start the mission. This being the first one she's been on since she established Preventers.

Wufei and Heero both nodded and went to their respected mobile suits. Lady Une suited up in Tallgeese IV. She took a deep breath, "Haven't been in one of these in awhile." She felt her hands encircle the joysticks, her mind immediately flashes back.

She ignited the thrusters. On her vid screen she could see Milliardo, "He better not dare follow me."


	8. Race Against Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the fanfic. They are © to their creators and anyone else who has rights to them. I do, however, own this fanfic.

***

Race Against Time

***

Darkness flooded around them as they entered the depths of space, darkness like midnight. The silence reminded Lady Une of death, and death also reminded Une of Treize. She thought about this, for the cockpit of Tallgeese IV had Treize's favorite scent. She watched her vid screens for any sign of life, the only thing visible being a few transport shuttles carrying visitors to and from the colonies.

Somehow signaling to the two boys that they were to proceed, Lady Une took one look back at their rendezvous point. It was a satellite orbiting Earth. They had calculated the precise position of where the satellite would be at the time of their return. She grunted and maneuvered the mecha forward, continuing on to her destination.

***

Heero proceeded to his destination, seeing the mecha carrier and it's convoy on his radar. He figured the escorts would be lowly taurus' or aries', something or another. As usual he was correct; the convoy's escorts were Taurus'. It was merely a split second and he was closer to them now, they had taken long enough to spot him. Suddenly a flood of Taurus' came his way.

Charging his beam cannon he blew away the first horde like a row of British men with muskets, but he could not take the second wave for they were too close. Extracting his beam saber he continuing to brutally massacre the swarm, disregarding Lady Une's words. He surged forth from within the hive of Taurus', little scathed and heading to cut off carriers.

He would not destroy them, merely disable them so they could not continue. Preventer's backup Taurus' were heading his way to seize the rest of the soldiers and crewmen. Throwing his thrusters into full power he sped off to Wufei's location. _He would need help; somehow he always needs help._

***

Wufei's operation had gone almost as smoothly as Heero's. But somehow there were more soldiers, mechas, and carriers coming from L5. He was overwhelmed by the masses of Taurus' and Aries'. The first and second waves were as smooth as Heero's but by the third wave Altron was beginning to take serious damage. 

The backup Taurus' were showing up here was well, but they were losing in number as the raging populace of L5's soldiers began to tear into them. A lowly beam cannon shot and suddenly there was a gap in front of Wufei. He recovered only to find his swift companion at his side, smirking and muttering into the comm something that sounded like '_Knew you'd need my help_'.

With Heero's help, Wufei polished off the last of the threatening soldiers and they were seized. In one last brave attempt a Taurus' flew at the both of them and abruptly self-destructed as it came in contact. Shrapnel flew across and into both of the Gundams.

"Damn those righteous foolish people!" Wufei could be heard on the comm loud and clear and Heero smirked.

"…Don't get yourself worked up…" Heero was vague as usual but he had since began to construct full sentences more often.

***

Lady Une experienced the most trouble of them all, and received no aid from the two boys. She was in the middle of a raging battlefield, aiding neither side. She received fire from both sides who had inadvertently teamed up to disperse of the intruder. There was a savior though, the least likely of them all. The original revered Tallgeese swooped down to rescue the fuming Lady Une.

"Why did you come? You are not welcome on this mission, Milliardo!" Her voice was broken and low. She spoke in a swift manner that reminded Milliardo of someone making sure that some eavesdropper would not know of their conversation.

"You are obviously in trouble, Une. Please, don't be so obstinate." With that said Milliardo took off and began—with Une's help—to dispose of or seize the soldiers. Lady Une was reluctantly; she didn't want Milliardo here. She didn't want to _thank_ Milliardo. In fact she didn't want to talk to him, for talking to him brought back that longing, that desire.

Milliardo's voice came back over the comm, "We will head back to the—I believe it is—rendezvous point. Heero and Wufei will be found there, will they not? Congratulations of a mission well executed, and almost flawless." His thrusters were the last things she saw before she realized he was gone. She followed slowly and reluctantly.

***

Heero and Wufei were there.. and they began the quick trek back to base. As they arrived each pilot disembarked. Heero and Wufei glancing to one another then to Une and Milliardo, swiftly left. There was a deep silence between the two, as they stared at each other. Milliardo's eyes contained an emotion that sort of gave way for the phrase _I told you so_, although he said nothing.

Lady Une's eyes were ablaze; she wanted to charge at him and give him a swift blow to the gut, but he would catch her hand. So she stood there, letting him feel her aura, her wrath. Suddenly he moved forward, toward her. As he neared, she felt the most irrational sense of femininity that she had ever experienced, and she reached up to slap him.

As predicted his fingers wrapped around her wrist and he pulled her into a long embrace. She struggled against it at first but them relaxed. There was yet again a prolonged silence, with the occasional ruffle of shoes. She tilted her head back and looked up to him, eyes filled with inquiry.

"You could've been hurt today, Une. And despite your feelings, I do care. Despite what you have witnessed." Milliardo's voice was low, as if Noin could be found everywhere. Lady Une shook her head in protest.

"I would've been just fine on my own Milliardo. No one asked for you assistance." She wrenched away from his hug and briskly walked to the exit of the hanger. He watched her go, the way her walk somehow contained her wistful, hidden feelings. He would have to choose, but how could he.

The girl of his dreams.. the girl who held his heart but then again didn't have it at all.

Or the girl that he had shown affection for since he had known, the girl he had time with.

A/N: Yeah it's been a while. And this story is nearing it's end.


	9. Important Author's Note

A/N: Due to the two different kinds of responses I got during the duration of this story, I've decided to write two endings.

Chapter 11 will be for Noin fans.

Chapter 12 will be for my supporters.

Remember that.


	10. Ever Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the fanfic. They are © to their creators and anyone else who has rights to them. I do, however, own this fanfic.

***

Ever Broken

***

There was something that night that plagued Lady Une as she stayed up late to work out a peace treaty with L3 and L5. They had decided that both sides would lose too many young men to Preventers, and had since come up with a solution to their problem. _If only all wars were this easy_. The scratching away of her pen on her desk was soon the only sound to occupy her mind. No one else was there; everyone had a reason to go home.

There was a light crack of thunder, and a wave of rain soon splattered against the large office windows of Preventers HQ. Standing up, Lady Une filed her papers and gathered her things. She took one look out at the never-ending darkness that loomed over the city; she could not remember ever seeing it during the day. Not this way.

Slipping her coat on her shoulders, she exited her office, locking it behind her. She walked slowly towards the exit then glanced to Milliardo's office. The door was ajar, and a light peered through into the deep-set blue. She approached it cautiously and peered in. Two voices spoke in a hushed tone. Identifiably Noin. They spoke of their love, of their devotion. A quaint smile passed over Une's lips.

The door to the building slammed shut as Une departed into the rain. The weather was unforecasted, but she thought it fit. This kind of weather always fit Lady Une, despite the visage she put on for everyone. Her heart ached within her chest, and felt as if it were sinking lower than was anatomically correct. She didn't know what she was going to do tonight. Certainly nothing that was stupid.

She staggered like a drunken person to her apartment, and let herself in. She dripped a puddle onto the floor where she removed her coat. She hung it up on the rack to let it drip dry until she could wash it tomorrow. She slipped out of her drenched clothes and into something more comfortable, and warm. Curling up with a blanket and a good book she sat in bed and lulled herself to sleep.

***

4:30 a.m. Her clock was bright as opened her eyes to gaze at it. The sun would rise soon and she would return to being Lady Une, stoic leader of Preventers. She rose; there was something she had to do. It wasn't important, but to her it was like letting go. She would let go of them, both of them. Although she never truly had one she would release him from her heart.

She dressed. The day was cold so she wore jeans and a nice sweater with a brown jacket. She carried nothing with her as she left her apartment, except her keys. She traveled through the nearly empty streets, and found an early florist. There she purchased two types of flowers, Roses, and Violets, and proceeded back out into the crowdless way.

It was a short walk to the wharf; she was happy to live in a coastal city. Clutching the flowers close to her heart she could feel that sinking feeling again, and she hurried to the empty docks. Her hand was unsteady as she felt along the railing--the sun was rising. Her eyes were misty although she meant to keep her wistful behavior in.

She stood at the edge of the dock, leaned against the railing. In her hand a plethora of blood red petals.

"To someone never forgotten, always desired, and forever mourned." Une's tears fell hard and ragged onto the petals as the wind swept them across the spectacular ocean. She watched the rose petals settle on the waves, and travel out to sea. She clutched her sweater, holding back the torrent of tears for Treize. She cried for him too much. He would tell her so.

Her second set of petals, violet, bluish in hue were soon clutched in her hand as well. The sun was peeking over the horizon, and she felt the warmth of a new day, a new beginning. Her arm stretched out.. her fingers unwrapped and the soft violet fluttered away.

"To someone who never was, never will be, but lusted after." Her voice was soft, relieved, so many emotions one could not put them upon paper. A soft hand settled upon her shoulder, and she turned. Bright green eyes gazed down to her and a gentle smile crossed her lips.

"You've been observant. It's nice to see you again, Trowa Barton." She chuckled.

"Same to you, Lady Une." They stood there, and observed the sun rise.

"Don't worry about Treize. He watches over you. Milliardo.. He's indecisive and pompous. You don't know how wrong you've gone about everything Une." Trowa's words filled her head and she nodded in agreement.

"We'll see, we'll see."

A/N: For the lovely people who like Noin and Milliardo. I'm sorry to see this end, and there may be a sequel. We'll see.


	11. An Uneasy Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the fanfic. They are © to their creators and anyone else who has rights to them. I do, however, own this fanfic.

***

An Uneasy Beginning

***

There was something that night that plagued Lady Une as she stayed up late to work out a peace treaty with L3 and L5. They had decided that both sides would lose too many young men to Preventers, and had since come up with a solution to their problem. _If only all wars were this easy_. The scratching away of her pen on her desk was soon the only sound to occupy her mind. No one else was there; everyone had a reason to go home.

There was a light crack of thunder, and a wave of rain soon splattered against the large office windows of Preventers HQ. Standing up, Lady Une filed her papers and gathered her things. She took one look out at the never-ending darkness that loomed over the city; she could not remember ever seeing it during the day. Not this way.

Slipping her coat on her shoulders, she exited her office, locking it behind her. She walked slowly towards the exit then glanced to Milliardo's office. The door was ajar, and a light peered through into the deep-set blue. She approached it cautiously and peered in. Two voices spoke in a hushed tone. Identifiably Noin. They spoke of their love, of their devotion. A quaint smile passed over Une's lips.

The door to the building slammed shut as Une departed into the rain. The weather was unforecasted, but she thought it fit. This kind of weather always fit Lady Une, despite the visage she put on for everyone. Her heart ached within her chest, and felt as if it were sinking lower than was anatomically correct. She didn't know what she was going to do tonight. Certainly nothing that was stupid.

She staggered like a drunken person to her apartment, and let herself in. She dripped a puddle onto the floor where she removed her coat. She hung it up on the rack to let it drip dry until she could wash it tomorrow. She slipped out of her drenched clothes and into something more comfortable, and warm. Curling up with a blanket and a good book she sat in bed and lulled herself to sleep.

***

4:30 a.m. Her clock was bright as opened her eyes to gaze at it. The sun would rise soon and she would return to being Lady Une, stoic leader of Preventers. She rose; there was something she had to do. It wasn't important, but to her it was like letting go. She would let go of them, both of them. Although she never truly had one she would release him from her heart.

She dressed. The day was cold so she wore jeans and a nice sweater with a brown jacket. She carried nothing with her as she left her apartment, except her keys. She traveled through the nearly empty streets, and found an early florist. There she purchased two types of flowers, Roses, and Violets, and proceeded back out into the crowdless way.

It was a short walk to the wharf; she was happy to live in a coastal city. Clutching the flowers close to her heart she could feel that sinking feeling again, and she hurried to the empty docks. Her hand was unsteady as she felt along the railing--the sun was rising. Her eyes were misty although she meant to keep her wistful behavior in.

She stood at the edge of the dock, leaned against the railing. In her hand a plethora of blood red petals.

"To someone never forgotten, always desired, and forever mourned." Une's tears fell hard and ragged onto the petals as the wind swept them across the spectacular ocean. She watched the rose petals settle on the waves, and travel out to sea. She clutched her sweater, holding back the torrent of tears for Treize. She cried for him too much. He would tell her so.

Her second set of petals, violet, bluish in hue were soon clutched in her hand as well. The sun was peeking over the horizon, and she felt the warmth of a new day, a new beginning. Her arm stretched out.. her fingers unwrapped but something stopped her. Someone's fingers had wrapped around hers to keep the petals within her palm.

Her head lifted and she caught a glimpse of Milliardo's soft blue eyes. She averted her sorrowful gaze, "Why have you come. No one asked for you to be here." Her voice was soft, sorrowful in a way. Milliardo's hand loosened but he turned her to face him.

"I came here, to be with you Une. And you can't let go of me as easily." His hand unfolded with hers to let the petals flutter away, "I am not as lost in the ocean as you believe me to be." He was slowly drawing her closer, but she held him off, holding his hand tight and resisting the pull. Her burning hot tears fell upon his hands.

"I cannot believe that you're crying, the tearless Lady Une." Milliardo was yet again the one to speak.

"I am not entirely heartless, Milliardo! As you have made me out to me. You don't care about my heart." Her retaliation was brutal, in a sense.. but Milliardo could see where she came from. He yanked her arm and she stumbled against his chest. His arms enclosed around her and he sighed.

"I need you, Lady Une…" Milliardo's head settled against hers, and Lady Une sobbed gently into his shirt.

***

A silent figure smiled weakly and walked off. _As long as she's happy_.

A/N: For the lovely people who actually were for this pairing. I'm sorry to see this end, and there may be a sequel. We'll see.


End file.
